


to live and die in LA (it's the place to be)

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Series: Crossovers Nobody Asked For [3]
Category: Baby Driver (2017), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Be Gay Do Crime ideology of the F&F franchise, Canon Disabled Character, Canonical Character Death, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Feels, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Jesse has ADHD he said it it's the truth, M/M, Mom Friend Letty Ortiz, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Romance, autistic!Baby, that gets called out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: Baby Driver (2017) except it's the early 2000s in Los Angeles and Baby's team is also his family.
Relationships: Baby | Miles & Dominic Toretto, Baby | Miles & Joseph, Baby | Miles/Jesse (Fast and the Furious), implied Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Series: Crossovers Nobody Asked For [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/901425
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	to live and die in LA (it's the place to be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beware_The_Ravenstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a broke ass, talentless bitch, so I make presents for birthdays if I can get away with it. I mean, come on, Rachel, your mom couldn't pop you out in the middle of the year when there's no holidays to celebrate? You had to be a December baby? Whack. That's why you get a joint present; birthday and Christmas.
> 
> Also to work with this fucked up timeline I wrote down on a piece of paper, Baby was born in 1984, making him eight years younger than Dom, six years younger than Brian, and four years younger than Mia. If the math doesn't add up, shut up, I was doing this math at three AM.

**1994**

Baby still didn't know what to make of LA. On the surface, it felt just like Atlanta. The weather was warm, the buildings were tall, the food was great and wonderfully diverse, the cost of living could be better but Ella said everywhere in California was like that so he might as well get used to it. There was no going back to Georgia.

Ella was Joe's daughter from a past marriage, grew up her entire life on the west coast listening to Whitney Houston and taking field trips to Alcatraz and the Yosemite. Baby liked her, she was nice to him and took him under her wing like the older sister Joe had hoped she'd be. At thirteen, she had three years over Baby's tender ten and coached him through navigating his way through the City of Angels.

After the mess of Baby stealing Doc's car, he was given an ultimatum (Baby couldn't even _spell ultimatum_ ): work for Doc or leave town. Joe more or less made the decision for them when he had a neighbor call his ex wife Maureen and asked if she'd be willing to help him and his foster son start over in California.

And so Baby ended up on the other side of the country sitting in the backseat of Maureen's Camry en route to pick up Joe from work. He was done with school for the week and finished all his homework, so that meant he could come with the older woman. Ella declined the invitation to go with her friends to get Slurpies and walk around.

There was nothing like cruising on a warm day, switching radio stations when both of them weren't in favour of what the DJ chose. Maureen wasn't much of a rock fan, but they both enjoyed soul and Baby was developing a taste for jazz.

They'd both vetoed Achy Breaky Heart--country music was **_not_** their thing--and were turning the dial back and forth so many times Baby was sure his foster mom was going to jam it when a song with some enthusiastic trumpet blasts came on. Barely a second passed before Maureen pulled her hand away from the radio with a pleased smile.

Baby pursed his lips and waited for the singer to reel him in.

_"I get too hungry, for dinner at eight_  
_I like the theater, but never come late_  
_I never bother, with people I hate_  
_That's why the lady is a tramp"_

"Auntie Mo," Baby called, "who's singing?"

Maureen sent a quick incredulous look over her shoulder before turning her focus back on the road.

"That's Ella Fitzgerald, my Ella's namesake."

"Really?"

"Yes, Baby." She said it in that familiar, drawn out, motherly tone his mom would use. One part exasperated, one part disappointed.

_"I like the free, fresh wind in my hair_  
_Life without care"_

"What made you and Joe name Ella after her?"

"We liked her voice, we didn't like any names from the books, and Joe bet me ten dollars Ella Louise was actually going to be Nathaniel Clark." Maureen angled the rearview mirror just long enough to wink at the brunet. "You can figure out which one of us was ten dollars richer."

_"Hate California, it's cold and it's damp_  
_That's why the lady is a tramp"_

"I kinda like it!" Baby hollered over the radio.

_"I go to Coney, the beach is divine_  
_I go to ballgames, the bleachers are fine_  
_I follow Winchell, and read every line_  
_That's why the lady is a tramp"_

He thought it was kind of amazing Ella had a whole artist for herself. Baby had songs "for" him, but not the way Ella Sinclair had Ella Fitzgerald. She had vinyl, cassettes, CDs all filled with "Ella's songs". Judging by the way Baby's feet kicked and twisted around in the air he was a fan of the Queen of Jazz too.

The rest of the drive was more of the same. Jump in the Line. Brighton Rock. My Girl. I Heard It Through The Grapevine. Fly Me to the Moon. A song Baby didn't catch the name of by KISS was playing when they arrived at the post office. Joe was already standing outside, a broad smile made its way onto his face as he approached the car and got in.

 _Good day?_ He asked.

Baby leaned forward as much as the seatbelt would allow to give his foster dad a thumbs up.

 _Okay,_ Maureen signed back.

Joe turned around to look at Baby and ask him if he did all his homework, did his half of the chores, and whether or not he wanted ice cream before dinner. The youngest in the car made a fist and bobbed it back and forth.

Strawberry ice cream melting against Baby's tongue while hopefully listening to more Ella Fitzgerald didn't sound too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! Especially you, Rachel. Yes, bitch. I lied when I said I wasn't writing a Baby Driver/F&F crossover, get over it. If you didn't see through that blatant lie in blue and white, well, I'm disappointed. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't give you a present for your birthday? Give me some credit. So.. happy belated birthday. 😘 I'm sorry I couldn't gift this to you on time, I was procrastinating and nothing was working.
> 
> To the non Rachels, hope you liked this fic! I think this counts as a Crossover Nobody Asked For considering there's only two other F&F/Baby Driver fics and this one isn't Baby/Debora. If not oh well, I wanted to update that series, leave me alone. 
> 
> Anyways, let's tackle 2020 with the feral determination of a mongoose trying to take down a snake and don't forget to take care of yourselves!
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
